inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Administration
Something I want to bring up is that this wiki is, quite frankly, disorganized. Your infoboxes (the blue ones) aren't very appealing, there is grammar issues everywhere, the pages do not have a similar format, none of the pages have references, the list goes on and on. What I am suggesting is that we build a proper administration of people who are knowledgeable in wiki text, as well as running a wiki, and on the subject matter (Inuyasha) and get to work on getting this wiki to look right. I myself feel like I would be a good candidate for an admin since I am one on 4 other wiki as well as myself being very knowledgeable in wiki text, setting up policies, as well as setting up infoboxes. But we need more than just me. If you think you would be able to aid this wiki by being an admin, and contribute here regularly, post bellow and tell us how you can help. After a good talk about this, I will submit this to User:Dantman to give out the sysop flags. Thank you for your time. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 20:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I've just signed up for this having been alerted of it's existance by a friend on DeviantArt. While I don't know diddly about setting up a Wiki or administering one, I DO have great expertise in InuYasha. For the past 6 years, I've studied the series, both manga and anime in painstaking detail. I have taken hundreds of pages of notes, seen all the vids frame by frame, and have studied the problems with the various attempts at translation from Japanese to English. I also have been studying Shinto and its practices, medieval Japan, the castles, the warfare, the youkai, and on and on. I believe I have a good command of spelling and grammar and can catch most errors. Another very important aspect is that I see the series in a unique way because of all my studies. While I will endeavor to keep my own interpretations to a minimum, I can and will take issue with a lot of the myths that fans have concocted around some characters and some relationships between characters, and I can base my statements on specific lines and pages within the manga or on specific episodic scenes. Heck, I even had the help of a Vatican Astronomer to derive the most accurate date for InuYasha's birthday! The downside? I'm a really busy artist, and professional work comes first. Not only that, but I have a HUGE following on DA and they and that site are my first love. I will offer my help as often as I can, especially since I have felt that InuYasha needed its own wiki for ages, but it will have to be a now and then contribution. My special thanks go to those who set this all up! InuNoTaisho ::I'm not a regular contributor but I'll help with the infoboxes and such. Grammer is not my thing, not good at spelling. --KiumaruHamachi 20:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I myself have almost equal much experience as Ten Tailed Fox, having head adminship in two wikias right now, and being an admin in two other wikias, I can also be of assistance. Me and Ten Tails have worked together and work well together. I also support all of his claims, and I believe that this wiki is in deep desire of renovation. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've contributed in this wikia, for grammar, information about the series and such so i can help with that.--Shibby11 14:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::On another note: i have been adding character infoboxes this entire day. --KiumaruHamachi 19:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::: Okay, so would the five of us agree to be an administration team that can really work together? I mean if I turn in the request to Dantman, I wanna make sure that we will work together to better this wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 21:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::::I agree. I'm speaking for myself. --KiumaruHamachi 13:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::::I can help too, If it means this wikia will get better info than it has right now.Baraku 15:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Baraku :Never mind infoboxes, what you guys need is some good policies to glue this wiki together and make a rulebook for contributors to follow from. Take a look at the Wookieepedia and Harry Potter Wiki policies for an example. I think at the very least for article quality you'll need to crack down on a Manual of Style and a Canon policy. Take a look at the style manual and canon policy for both wookieepedia and Harry Potter wiki, and write something in that image. Borghild 05:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: In fact, I've just finished drafting a canon policy that may come in handy after a little work. I'll post it in the blog. Borghild 07:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I would be willing to help, too, but if you guys already have enough, then I don't have a problem with that. Grammar isn't really my thing, but I'd be willing to help in anyway possible. I'm the creator and operator of Snowballs.wikia.com: a website about the Simpson's cats (I know no one might not care, but I just felt like it.) Just throwing it out there. Bartman15 10:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I am an expert on InuYasha, and I definitely want an administration for this wiki because it would seriously help with all of the inaccurate info on here. Not much more to say, but if this wiki ever does gain an administration, I would love to be part of it because I could be an amazing contributor. I'm amazing with grammar, so I'd be able to help in that field, too. RowantheRager 02:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC)